


Appreciation

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Manip, Photoshop, sexy times in full gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Steve hitches a ride back to the tower with Tony. Of course they're much faster than the rest of the team following in the Quinjet, and Steve has plans on how to spend that time.(Kissing Tony right there on the landing strip of the Tower is definitely part of his plan. Steve quite likes how Tony can easily lift him up when he's in his armour. He also doesn't mind at all showing his appreciation for Tony's strength and makes good use of the fact that Tony can support his weight as long as he's suited up.)(Tony never imagined Steve would want to climb him like a tree, but he sure as hell isn't going to complain. He loves it too much how Steve is wrapped around him, legs and arms and all, and rests with his entire weight on Tony in a way he never dares when Tony isn't wearing the armour.)(Clint: "Ahhhhm, guys? We're trying to land, here. Could you move it elsewhere?")





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> So, uni has basically been killing me with 12-16 hour days of fieldwork, that's why I've disappeared on you like that. And this is me only quickly raising my head, saying 'hello, I'm still somewhat alive' and then vanishing in the deep dark folds of academia again to write my 30-page paper...
> 
> I hope you like this manip. I took today off uni to make it because I felt like I was losing it and manipping always grounds me ^^ What do you think about Steve climbing Tony and the boys making out on the Quinjet landing strip of the Tower? I couldn't resist that idea ^^ 
> 
> If you feel like doing me a world of good, you could leave me a wee word - those comments are going to be my sustenance for the next weeks of paper writing ^_^ Please feed me so I'll survive and can make more art :D Thank you! *is dead tired and crawls in her bed way too late considering that the alarm is going to ring at 5.30 am*

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/128433/128433_original.jpg)


End file.
